Candy Pearl (MissFitt)
Candy Pearl'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She, along with her sister pearl Lavender Pearl, reside in the Circle, where they are all equal, but are also separated from the Gem Homeworld, headed by Chocolate Diamond. Appearance Candy Pearl has the same physical features as any other pearl: tall, thin build, and a pointed nose. She has a pale pink skin tone. Her hair, and a short bob, and eyes are a light pink color. Her gemstone is a light pink pearl in her forehead. Her attire consists of a pale yellow long-sleeved leotard that exposes the shoulders with a pink translucent tutu. She also wears light pink elbow length gloves and long stockings. On her feet she wears translucent yellow legwarmers and pale yellow ballerina flats. Personality Considering herself the eldest of the two, Candy acts more mature and responsible than Lavender. She is also more modest (in that she is not into gloating), even though she takes pride in what she does. She is an early bird and hard worker, as she strives to get a task done ahead of schedule and often arrives at a place she is expected to be before the appointed time. She generally means well, but sometimes is perceived as bossy, often causing arguments between them. In terms of hobbies, Candy is into creative pursuits. She is passionate about music, arts and crafts, and dancing. She is often seeing singing or humming when she goes about her work, and loves to practice her dancing in her spare time. While she is very agile, she is not a good fighter, a fact that Lavender often pokes fun at her for. On the other hand, the more precise Candy looks down on Lavender for her relative clumsiness. She is far more reluctant to leave her planet with Angel Aura Quartz than Lavender, who she often tries to stop from going. If Lavender does manage to sneak off, Candy will follow to try to bring her back or to keep an eye on her. History At some point after Chocolate Diamond and her followers arrived on their planet and established the Circle, Candy and Lavender were made under the care and supervision of Nacre in one of the few Gem-making facilities that were permitted, as making pearls did not cause as much damage to the planet as making other Gem types would. They emerged from the same unit at the same time (two separate pearls came out), making them twins. Candy was the first to take physical form though, making her the "older twin." Since she loves artistic endeavors, she often takes charge in organizing cultural and festive events for their fellow Gems, and also preserves such things in their museums and galleries. She also coordinates art and music classes for interested Gems. Powers and Abilities Candy Pearl possesses the same abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, bubble forming, object summoning, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from any damage to her physical form. She can also project holographic images from her gemstone. However, since she does not get involved in battle, her fighting skills are lacking. She does however possess high agility and precision, which could theoretically serve her well in combat. She is highly skilled in various creative disciplines, including dancing, composing music, poetry, sculpting, and other visual arts. Ironically, while she enjoys singing, she does not do well when it comes to changing pitch, and is often off-key as a result, much to Lavender's amusement. Relationships Lavender Pearl Candy and Lavender are considered by everyone and each other to be sisters, since they emerged from the same pearl making facility. She is slightly older than Lavender because her physical form took shape first, and she acts like it. Due to the differences in their personalities, the two often bicker with each other. Candy is condescending toward Lavender's comparatively lack of grace and composure while Lavender sees her as being too uptight or controlling. They nevertheless care deeply for each other, and are very protective of one another, with Candy usually supporting Lavender emotionally when needed and giving her advice. Nacre Like all other pearls made in Chocolate Diamond's society, Candy is loyal to the Pearl Mother. She is particularly fond of her, and claims to be the closest with her, as the two and Lavender are frequently seen with each other. However, there is no evidence that Nacre favors one pearl over the others. Trivia * It is unusual for Candy and Lavender to call each other sisters, since such concepts such as familial relations are nonexistent, or at least unacknowledged, among Gems. * Neither she nor Lavender have been to Homeworld, and therefore have never experienced Homeworld's caste system and discrimination of pearls. * So far she has not been seen with summonable weapon, and it is improbable that she even has one, as she dislikes fighting. Gallery General SisterPearls.png|With sister Lavender Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Pearl Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona